Pérolas e Estrelas
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Quando sair para buscar pérolas, não se esqueça de contar as estrelas. Dedicado a Bella


**Pérolas e Estrelas**

"_**Quando sair para buscar pérolas, não se esqueça de contar as estrelas". **_

Era uma menina estranha, aquela que ali contava as pérolas. Ele não se intrigava com pouco, não se surpreendia com nada. A visão de uma criança debruçada sobre o rio não era das mais espetaculares. Não atraía todos. Só que a ele, atraiu.

Com passos tímidos, o hanyou em seus 15 anos aproximou-se da figura pequenina. Como se cada estrela falasse sobre ele, o lustroso brilho dos cabelos negros cegou-lhe por instantes pequenos. O dourado, diziam, não pode ser comparado ao prateado, mas ele gostava de imaginar que seus olhos não eram especiais. Odiava vê-los no espelho, queria-os castanhos. Queria seus cabelos negros. Invejou já a menina. Ela era humana.

"13 pérolas... preciso de mais...".

Que vozinha irritante aquela menina tinha! Parecia estar a choramingar algo. Inuyasha não gostava de humanos chorões. Na verdade, não gostava de humano nenhum, porque nenhum gostava dele. Então, fazia questão de que o sentimento fosse recíproco.

"14... falta só mais uma...".

Como ela achou tantas pérolas, Perguntou a si mesmo no silêncio da noite, curioso além da conta. Sentiu que as estrelas riram dele e olhou para o céu com ares zangados. Jurara que ouvira a risada delas. E não precisava ficar mentindo. Ele ouvia estrelas sim! Aqueles moleques sem sensibilidade do vilarejo que não sabiam de nada e ficavam caçoando!

Nunca vira aquela menina por tais bandas e isso o irritou. Seu otou era dono de tudo aquilo, tinha que saber quem subia e quem descia cada montanha.

Quem catava cada pérola.

"Ei, você".

A menina deu um sobressaltou, os ombrinhos pequenos movimentando-se num pulinho assutado.

"Que é que você tá fazendo aqui?", Inuyasha perguntou, já esperando, sem grande emoção, que ao virar-se, a menina soltasse um grito e de tão desesperada, caísse no rio. E ele iria rir, porque a correnteza ia levar ela e aquelas malditas pérolas dali.

Decepcionou-se e novamente, as estrelas riram. Quando a menina se virou, o brindou com um sorriso brilhante e os olhos castanhos que ele sempre quisera ter. "Pegando pérolas".

"E quem deixou?".

Ela riu de novo. "Você fala engraçado".

_Fala engraçado... fala engraçado..._

Ah, mas que droga! Todos caçoavam dele! Aquela menina, o povo do vilarejo, as estrelas!

"Sou Kagome, muito prazer".

"Muito prazer uma ova! Essas terras são...".

"Ah, sim, são das pérolas... elas me contaram que gostam muito deste rio".

Agora foi Inuyasha que riu, e com vontade. As estrelas ficaram mudas.

"Deixa de ser boba, menina! Pérolas não falam!".

O rosto suave transformou-se em uma carranca não menos doce, que não intimidaria ninguém, muito menos a ele. E a voz também saiu com um pouco mais de firmeza, salpicada com melancolia típica dos humanos. "Falam sim, se quer saber. E ficam tristes quando eu conto que nem acredita nisto. Você é menino muito bobo se pensa que só quem tem boca pode dizer alguma coisa. Ás vezes, quem não tem é bem mais sábio que quem tem".

_É verdade... é verdade... _

Aquela situação era um absurdo. Ele, somente ele, Inuyasha, o hanyou das Terras do Oeste, escutava estrelas. E só estrelas falavam, pois tinham o dom maravilhoso de observar tudo do lugar mais alto, o céu. Pérolas não podiam falar. Ficavam fincadas dentro de uma ostra e nada viam. E quando vissem, o que diriam? A vida vivida em uma redoma não reserva experiências suficientemente boas para serem divididas. Ainda mais com uma humana de sorriso tolo.

"Achei mais uma!", ela ergueu a pérola entre os dedos, repleta de contentamento. "Finalmente achei minhas quinze pérolazinhas... elas vão ser imensamente felizes onde eu as colocarei!".

"Você não pode levar esses troços aí não!", sentou-se ao lado da jovem e fitou com desinteresse aquelas bolinhas sem brilho.

"Vou levá-las sim", ela afirmou com sua pomposa felicidade. "Por que o único lugar melhor do que o bonito rio é o céu".

"E como planeja colocá-las no céu?", perguntou, com sarcasmo.

_Ela pode... ela pode..._

As estrelas estavam especialmente irritantes naquele dia! Balançou as orelhinhas caninas no topo de sua cabeça para esquecer as vozinhas finas e voltou sua concentração em Kagome.

"Vou fazer com elas uma bela coroa. E usá-las vou todos os dias, para que elas vejam o mundo de um lugar seguro e iluminado", a moreninha disse. "Recolhi quinze pedrinhas correspondentes aos meus anos. Não planejava, mas hoje, quando passava por este rio, ouvi-as dizendo: Pegue-me, pegue-me! E eu atendi o pedido. Enquanto eu as recolhia de dentro das mamães ostras, elas contavam-me maravilhas dos mares que navegaram. Contavam-me também das sereias e dos marinheiros apaixonados. Imagine quantas histórias mais elas podem me contar?".

"E você acreditou? Você é muito tola mesmo! Pérolas não vêem nada, elas estão cerradas nas ostras!".

"Sua prepotência é exagerada e eu não permito que ofenda as pérolas desta maneira. Elas viram muito, mais do que qualquer outro ser!".

_Isto não... nós vimos mais... nós vimos mais..._

Agora, estrelas e pérolas brigariam. Ouvia apenas os murmúrios das pequeninas prateadas, enquanto Kagome não entendia os gritinhos das pérolas sobre suas mãos.

Inuyasha refletiu por pouquíssimos instantes. Havia uma youkai em seu palácio que dizia que o vento falava com ela. Chamava-se Kagura e era uma coisinha muito arrogante. Apesar de seus modos insuportáveis, o hanyou jamais desacreditara em nenhuma de suas palavras. E seu irmão Sesshoumaru, igualmente intragável e duas luas mais velho do que ele, dizia que podia escutar os animais. Acreditava também. Acreditava em tudo, em todos.

Porque ninguém podia acreditar nele?

"Parece que minhas pérolas estão discutindo com algo...".

"Com as estrelas", soltou um murmúrio envergonhado.

"Com as estrelas!", as faces de Kagome ficaram avermelhadas e bonitas. Inuyasha sentiu as próprias corarem diante daquela manifestação de fascínio. Nada o fazia brilhar daquele jeito. "Que adorável, você as escuta?".

"Não há nada de adorável em escutar estrelas. Elas são muito reclamonas", e ao que parecia, haviam dado uma pausa na discussão com as pérolas para xingar-lhe dos nomes mais feios. Sábias eram, mas de gênio difícil também. "Tão dizendo, por exemplo, que a vida que viram do céu é magnífica. Sabem que a chuva, acima das nuvens, é colorida. E que existe o arco-íris que ninguém vê, aquele que não chega a terra porque é bonito demais pros olhos nossos".

"E as pérolas estão respondendo que nas profundezas do mar, tudo também é colorido. E que qualquer manifestação de brilho é comemorada pelos cantos mágicos dos seres que lá habitam... difícil saber quem ganharia tal briga, não é?".

"As estrelas, menina... as estrelas ganhariam...".

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?", Kagome perguntou.

"Por que... elas são muitas. Onde uma morre, nascem mil. Onde mil morrem, nascem um milhão. E assim por diante. E um fator que as ajuda também é que...", notou o tom amargurado em sua voz, esta ecoou para o céu, as pérolas pararam de discutir com as estrelas e todas olharam para Inuyasha. "São todas iguais. Não existe preconceito. Onde uma brilha, a outra também brilha e ambas, elas são ainda mais brilhantes. São irmãs gêmeas, nada é mais bonito, nada é mais feio. Então, elas ganham".

Kagome o fitava sem piscar. Inuyasha perdeu-se naquele mar acastanhado, gostou de se ver através dele. Em espelho escuro, seus cabelos não tinham coloração prateada e seus olhos eram claros, mas não dourados. Não aberrações.

"Mas... mas sabe... você tem razão por um aspecto. Por outro...", ela pegou sua mão e o movimento ousado o fez enrubescer. Na palma dela, depositou três ou quatro pérolas, ele não prestava atenção nelas, só nos lábios e na voz que não parecia tão irritante como antes. "Veja-as e sinta-as. São todas diferentes, mas não deixam de ser irmãs. Admiram umas as outras e sentem inveja das nuances e das cores desiguais, mas ainda assim, amam-se. Você pode querer ser igual a todos, mas aí, não será só você. Será todos, e ninguém vai te amar pelo o que você é", ela olhou para estrelas. "Não se preocupem, pequeninas, sei que amam muito. Compreendam também que, se uma de vocês fosse diferente, alguém iria amar. E outro alguém iria odiar. Isso é normal".

As estrelas e as pérolas ficaram caladas. Ali nasciam dois sábios. Diziam palavras bonitas e profundas para que pudessem se compreender. Decidiram não mais brigar. Só elas sabiam que daquele encontro raro nasceria um bonito e inocente amor.

"Vou indo", ela colheu as pequenas pérolas de sua mão, sob seu olhar admirado. Queria saber mais, queria ouvir mais.

Quando ela voltou-se para a floresta enegrecida, Inuyasha segurou-lhe um pulso, impedindo-a de ir. "Kagome!".

A humaninha sorriu. "Sim?".

"Quero... quero... quero saber mais do mar... quero que as pérolas contem mais".

_Nós também... nós também..._

"E eu prometo contar em troca sobre a experiência as minhas estrelas!".

_Contaremos tudo... tudo... mas ela... ela tem de ficar..._

Kagome sorriu com o convite e sentou-se ao lado dele novamente. Antes que falasse de pérolas, sussurrou, um tanto envergonhada. "Queria falar com as estrelas também...".

Inuyasha soltou um muxoxo igualmente tenso e declarou. "Também queria falar com pérolas".

E naquela noite, sobraram mil e umas histórias. Histórias do menino. Da menina. Da estrela. E da pérola.

...Fim...

* * *

**Olá, minna! **

**Este é um presente, muitíssimo atrasado, de natal para a Bellinha! Cunhada maravilhosa, eu prometi mais cedo, em troca aos wallpapers imensamente kawaii que me ofereceu! Mas estive viajando e não pude escrever como se devia, então, resolvi fazer tudo de novo! Espero que perdoe a demora e que tenha gostado deste meu one-shot que foi feito com todo carinho pra você!  
Ps.: Espero que o cunhado tenha lhe tratado bem! . E que tenha te dado um bom presente de natal!**

Aos outros leitores, eu tentei apenas passar um pouco da dificuldade dos hanyous em se relacionar através de metáforas e... por favor, usem a imaginaçao! Todos sabemos que é humanamente impossível falar com estrelas e pérolas, mas podemos imaginar, não podemos?

Kisu, minna e um ótimo 2006!


End file.
